Shadow
by Fic-freak
Summary: 13 people are being betted 1000 coins if they can spend 2 hours in a haunted house. Who will survive this night of terror? Warning: Contains slight randomness and comedy.
1. Chapter 1

What is up everybody? This here is supposely a story about 13 people going to check out a haunted house and see if the rumors were true that it was haunted (obviously). And everyone loves to be scared, or entertained by scary stuff, right? Well, you've come to my place with thrills galore! (Sort of) So, let's ge tthis show on the road.  
Note: This fic is filled with some randomness and a lot of comedy moments, if you don't like Horror Comedies then get out.

Chapter 1: Hey! Let's Explore That House That Looks It's Haunted!

Luvbi: OH MY GOD!! I'M GONNA BE FREAKIN RICH!! SOMEBODY PINCH ME, I MUST BE DREAMING!! OWW!!

Koops: Ooh, you must be dreaming! -continues to poke Luvbi-

Goombella: Um...okay then...anyways, are you serious that you'll give all of us 1000 coins seperately?

Toadsworth: Yes, I am serious, plus my bank is already so full that they had to move my money to Australia, but I don't want to go over there just to get my money, so you guys can get it!

Toadette: Alright, what's the catch? There's always a catch to stuff like this.

Toadsworth: The catch is, that you must spend the night in the "Alotofpeoplegotmurderedinthishouseandifyoucomeinhereyouwillmostlikelygetmurderedtoobysupernaturalcauses" House!

Peeka: Wow, sure is a long name. They should use that for a TV show!

Parakarry: I remember going in to Wal-Mart the other day to find some camouflage trousers, but I couldn't any!

Wario: Hmm, well I guess I can see why.

Tiny Kong: I know we all can do it, it seems pretty easy enough.

Toadsworth: Are you sure? Over 1,484,985 people have been killed there!

Pennington: Oh, please. That's nothing compared to 2 million people! 1,484,985 people being killed is like, stepping on a beetle!

Jolene: Wait a second, what does that have to do with anything?

Boo: I'm already a ghost, and I can communicate with other ghosts, so this should be an easy 1000 coins!

Luvbi: THAT'S NOT FAIR!! YOU SHOULD BE DISQUALIFIED FROM THIS!!

Larry Koopa: Okay, first of all, stop typing in caps, and second, this isn't a game! It's just a bet!

Crystal Yoshi: You know, somebody actually complimented on my driving the other day. They left a note on the wind screen saying "parking fine". That was so nice of them!

Toadsworth: Well, some of you guys seem to be only half minded...this should be interesting! :D

Tiny Kong: Never mind about that! When do we meet at the "Alotofpeoplegotmurderedinthishouseandifyoucomeinhereyouwillmostlikelygetmurderedtoobysupernaturalcauses" house?

Toadsworth: We meet there at thirteen o' clock!

Koops: Wait a second there is no thirteen o' clock!

Toadsworth: I know, I was trying to see if someone actually caught on...heh heh.

Goombella: Well, it seems that only me, Koops, Toadette, Tiny, and maybe Larry seem to be the only smart people here. This should be quite hilarious.

Peeka: Might as well bring the popcorn, cause I can't wait to see this Comedy Movie!

Parakarry: We're watching a movie?

Wario: Sigh...sometimes I feel like I'm in a cartoon.

Toadsworth: Okay, can you guys get out now? I wanna listen to some Britney Spears music!

Pennington: Good luck with that!

Everyone leaves the room while Toadsworth dances to Oops I did It Again.

Toadsworth: Oh baby, baby...oops, you think I'm in love, that I'm sent from above! I'm not that innocent! Ouch! Damn, that point finger move at the end of the chorus always hurts me. Um, does anyone have any neutrogena acne product?

Later that day...

Jolene: Here it is...the house of a million corpses...no pun intended.

Toadette: Um...I'm not sure if I can do this...

Goombella: C'mon, toadette! It's probably not gonna be that bad anyway.

Toadette: But, you heard what Toadsworth said! Over a million people had died here! Though, I kind of find that unlikely, since this house was built in June 6, 1966, but whatever.

Koops: Toadette, there is nothing to worry about. Remember the group that went in this house a couple of years ago? They survived it, so I'm sure we can too.

Toadette: I suppose you are right, and I do need the money really badly because my mom is really sick and I need to donate money for her to she has a btter chance of surviving. So, I'm doing this for my mom!

Crystal Yoshi: Aww, how self-less of you!

Luvbi: I'M DOING THIS FOR ME CAUSE I WANT SOME EMERALDS FROM THE MALL!

Larry Koopa: Stop typing in caps, that's so annoying!

Luvbi: NEVER!!

Larry Koopa: That's it, if you do that one more time I'm gonna take these fingers and shove it up your-

Toadsworth: Hey everybody! Glad you made it!

Tiny Kong: OH MY GOD IT'S A GHOST!

Pennington: If only I had the Poltergust 3000 I would take the vacuum and shove it in my...

Jolene: Stop, we don't need to know that!

Wario: Everyone just shut the beep up and listen to Toadsworth!

Toadsworth: Um, I don't know what the "beep" was for anyway...welcome to the haunted house! Now, in order to get the 1000 coins, you must all stay in the house for 2 hours! It you try come running out of the house, then you will be killed by my chainsaw!

Parakarry: Well, that's not gonna be a good feeling.

Toadsworth: Well, it's too close for comfort. Anyways, good luck and have fun staying alive!

Jolene: C'mon...I really need this money to support my brother back in Glitzville...he's working so hard for this, and I can't never give up on him.

The 13 entered the house preparing for the unexpected. Who will survive the night of terror? What!? Don't look at me, I'm not gonna spoil it for you! You have to read on and be patient young ones... 


	2. Chapter 2

Remember, these are the thirteen people who are in this fic (excluding Toadsworth):

Goombella

Koops

Jolene

Pennington

Wario

Toadette

Luvbi

Larry Koopa

Crystal Colored Yoshi

Tiny Kong

Parakarry

Peeka

Boo

And yes, I know Peeka and Boo are well, boos, but there will be a twist death for them...

Chapter 2: Hey hey, you you, I don't like these ghosts! No way, no way, I think It Needs Some New Ones

As the 13 entered the foyer of the house, they glanced around the whole room. It looked like any old house, dusty, cobwebs, and creaky stuff. The foyer had lead into a living room, which was right next to the kitchen. The living room had stairs that would go to the second floor with the bedrooms.

Larry: Oh, wow. This place is really...weird.

Boo: Eh, I've seen worse.

Crystal Yoshi: Alright, so all we have to do is split up so we all would be safe!

Wario: I think you mean stay together.

Tiny: Hmm, I know this my sound like a random question, but what is everyone gonna use the money for? Me, I'm gonna use it to build a brand new house that has jacuzzi's, popcorn stands, and posters of popular games from 1990 to 2000!

Peeka: I'm gonna use it to buy all of the Milky Way's in the world!

Crystal Yoshi: I might use the money to build a ray laser than can turn everyone into monkeys except for me! Haha!

Boo: Um...okay then...I'm gonna use it to build a machine and destroy random planets and creating a world where Boos can have their own homes!

Pennington: I'll use it to buy off George Bush so I can have his couch!

Wario: I already have a lot of money, so I'll just put it in my bank.

Peeka: Why are you here then?

Wario: Cause I was bored.

Luvbi: I'M GONNA USE IT TO BUY SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME TYPE IN CAPS!

Koops: Gonna use it for my cousins, they need a new house and they're other house burned up by a bunch of fire ants.

Goombella: I'm gonna use it to make a machine that will some how make me smarter! Go me!

Parakarry: I will use mine to build a black hole so it can suck Planet Earth up! MWAHAHAHA!!

Everyone else: o-O

Jolene: I'll use the half for my brother, and the other half just for me, so I don't have to worry about too much debt or taxes.

Toadette: Using it for my mother, because she is very sick and I can't stand to see her die. She has cancer, so I have to be strong for her.

Wario: Well, that's a retarded way of spending your money...

Toadette: EXCUSE ME!? It's a self-less way of spending money! How could you even say that?

Goombella: Please, let's not start an argument. Since just standing here is gonna be boring if we do it all night, we might as well explore some parts of the house.

Koops: Wh-what!? I-I thought we were g-gonna stick to-together!?

Goombella: Don't worry, I'll go with you!

Toadette: I'll go with you too, since I hate ghosts.

Luvbi: Hey! I just figured out how to stop making my sentences in caps! It's a miracle!

Everybody applauds.

Larry: It's about damn time.

So, everyone was going their own way, exploring the house. Goombella, Koops, and Toadette were exploring the garden outside, Luvbi and Larry were looking around in the living room, Jolene was looking in the master bedroom upstairs, Pennington and crystal yoshi were looking in the basement, Wario was just glancing around at stuff in the upstairs hallway, Peeka and Boo were looking around up in the attic, and Tiny and Parakarry decided to just stay in the foyer.

Wario: This place doesn't seem very interesting...where are the ghosts when you need them?

Wario decided to try to look in one of the bedrooms, he grabbed the knob, but for some reason it wouldn't open.

Wario: Not surprising in the least...

He bent down and looked through the key hole, and saw a woman whos skin was completely white.

Wario: What the? Who the hell could be in there?

Jolene: What are you doing?

Wario: AH!! Oh...it's just you. What the hell were you doing trying to scare me like that?

Jolene: I wasn't trying to scare you, I was just seeing what you were doing.

Wario: Oh, um, I saw a woman ithrough the keyhole. Do you think we should help her get out?

Jolene: ...

Wario: Are you alright?

Jolene: Wario...a man murdered his wife in that same exact room. But they both were no ordinary people, they had skin that looked incredibly pale and-

Wario: WHAT!? -looks back through the keyhole-

Wario: What the hell is this? All I see is red! Did the ghost do a paint job or something?

Jolene: You should've let me finished...they also had red eyes too. -leaves to go the master bedroom-

Wario stared in shock and fear.

In the attic:

Boo: This will be easy money, no ghosts can hurt us cause we are already ghosts!

Peeka: I know... -sees a mirror and goes to it.- I wonder if my bunny ears are on right... -she suddenly sees a girl sitting behind her in the mirror-

WHAT THE!? -looks back, but there is no one-

Boo: What happened?

Peeka: I just saw someone behind me in the mirror!

Boo: Really? Was it Bernie Mac?

Peeka: No! It looked like a little girl...

Boo: Yeah, right. I'm gonna go check out that chest over there...

Peeka looks back in the mirror, and she saw the same little girl, except she was standing up, and holding a butcher's knife.

Peeka: What the hell... -she looks back again but sees nobody-

Peeka: Brrr...well, the ghosts can't hurt me anyway, since I am a ghost... -looks back in mirror, but sees the little girl up closer to her with blood all ove rher clothes-

Peeka: AHHHHHHHH!!

Boo: Stop screaming! It's just a ghost, they can't hurt you!

Peeka: I know but...it was just so unexpected! Imagine seeing that at night time when you are going to the bathroom to take a...

Boo: Stop! I don't need to know the details! -floats back over to the chest while Peeka just sighed-

He opens the chest and finds tons of old books and newspapers that date back to the 1960's. He saw a more recent newspaper so he picked that one and read it:

15 year old Boo AKA Boolar C., unfortunately had died by most likely a homicide. None of his family members knew what he had died from, though there was a clue from the death scene, a big black hat and-

Boo: WAIT A SECOND! My name is Boolar C! And I didn't die, well technically I did, but that was over 10 years ago, but I didn't die! How is this possible!?

In the living room:

Luvbi: Huh, isn't this weird. This looks like your regular living room.

Larry: Doesn't surprise me actually. -Looks at the dusty TV-

Luvbi: Tell me a story of how someone died in this room...or if any at all.

LArry: There were 3 people who died in this room exactly a year ago on Friday...which is today obviously. Anyways, the story is that a guy had invited his 2 friends over while his parents were out. The 3 were playing Truth or dare. One of the friends said "dare" and the other friend replied: I dare you to go outside in the darkness. The other friend was scared, because he knew how dark it gets out in the garden, but he went out there anyway. As he went out there, he shrieked at what he saw was an angel statue. He said: What the heck is up with the scary statue? The son replied: We don't have an angel statue! The son went outside to check and saw it face to face. The son called his parents and said: When did we get an angel statue? There's one right in the garden. One of the parent replied: We never got an angel statue! The son suddenly hung up on him. When the parents got home that night, neither the son or his friends were ever found that day. They never found the angel staute either.

Luvbi: Oh, wow. Did it ever explain how they got killed supposedly?

Larry: I don't think so, but obviously the statue must've done something to them.

Luvbi: Wow...really scare if you think about it...

Suddenly, the TV turned on all by it self. Both Luvbi and Larry jumped at the moment. The TV screen showed a fuzzy screen that usually happens if you got to an entirely different channel that your connection can;t get to, or something is wrong with the system but...this one was different though. The black fuzzes looked as if it were slowly moving, but they were. After 2 minutes, the black fuzzes formed a skull.

Luvbi and Larry stared in fear.

A noise came from the TV out of the fuzz, it wasn't clear, but it said something like: Leave n...o...w be...fore...it...com...es...

Luvbi: Before what comes!?

The TV shut off. Larry was too shocked to speak.

In the master bedroom:

Jolene: This is one of the fanciest rooms I;ve ever seen!

She dragged her fingers over the comfy blanket on the bed.

Jolene: I could totally sleep in this room for the night... -she looked around the room, and only saw a closet, a mirror near the door that lead to the hallway, and a bathroom.

Voice: Jolene...please come here...

Jolene: What the...who the hell is that?

Voice: I'm here...in the bathroom...jolene...

Jolene: What...how do you know my name? And why does your voice sound so familiar?

Voice: It's me...Prince...mush...

Jolene: No way...Mush, are you...dead? -she said as she was walking towards the bathroom-

Voice: Just come here...

Jolene opened the door and gasped in shock as she saw a big splat of blod in the middle of the floor, and some on the bathroom window.

Voice: I lied Jolene...I can't protect you at all...you don't deserve to be protected! You didn't protect me!

Jolene: No...what are you talking about?

Voice: This is where it all ends for you, sis...I had almost died when I disappeared from that crystal star!

Jolene: But...I didn't know though! It wasn't my fault!

Different Voice: You lying, cheating, bitch. How dare you deny this at against your own brother?

Different Voice 2: Don't you remember when you came here last year and tried to burn this place down!?

Jolene: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!

Different Voice 3: You tried to ruin the place where we all were happy to live in, even though we died. We enjoy our spiritual lives!

Different Voice 4: You know why your mom was killed? I killed her by turning the steering wheel on her car and made her crash in to the river!

Jolene: NO! IT'S ALL LIES!

Different Voice 5: Oh yes, it was all lies when you killed me you bitch! Do you remember me, Jolene? Do ya!?

Jolene: No...it, it can't be!? How...

Different Voice 6: You'd better watch it missy...we are watching you...everywhere!

Different Voice 7: Hey Jolene! Look over here at the window!

Jolene turned around and looked at the bath room window and saw something that will haunt her for the rest of her life.

At the garden:

Goombella: Wow, for a haunted place, this garden is really pretty.

Koops: Yeah well, don't get your hopes up. Everything is not always what it seems.

Toadette: Hmm?

Toadette walks over to a bigger area with hedges, that looks like it's a maze, sort of.

Toadette: Huh, wonder what is in there. -walks in to the hedge maze-

Goombella: Wait a second what is that sound?

Koops: What sound?

Goombella: Just listen!

They continue to listen after a minute and they heard footsteps on some leaves.

Koops: WOAH! What the hell is that!?

Goombella: Hello? Is there anybody there?

Since the garden was so large and dark, it would be easy to get lost in the night.

The footsteps were heard again. This time, they were closer.

Koops: Oh my god! What is that?

Goombella: Who is there? Answer me!

The footsteps were getting more and more closer.

Koops: Goombella...I think we should get back inside. Whatever is there, it doesn't sound friendly.

Goombella: Well...if it's something other than a small animal, then I aint gonna mess with that.

The footsteps suddenly stopped.

Koops: ...okay I think it's gone. Can we go in now?

Goombella: Hold on...HELLO!! Show yourself to us, whoever made that noise!!

In the hedge maze:

Toadette: Huh...this place is really neat, I wonder how they did all of this.

She entered a long and narrow path that stretched to the right and left. There were more passgeways in those narrw paths.

Toadette: Hmm...where should I go? I don't want to get myself lo-

She stopped as soon as she saw a statue at the end of the left narrow path. She couldn't quite describe it. It's face looked all messed up, but it looked an angel. But, she could see a very wide and disturbing grin on the statue's face.

Toadette: Wow...that's kind of creepy. Anyways...where should I go? I'm dying to know what is at the end of this maze...

She looked around but she didn't know where to go. But, as she looked back at the statue, it seemed to move a few feet closer to her, but she thought it was a coincidence.

Toadette: Um...well, I guess I should just go back...OW!!

She seemed to have bumped her head on a grass hedge as she turned to walk out.

Toadette: What the!? This wasn't here before!

She looked around for a way out, but as she looked towards the statue, it seemed to move more closer to her, but she thought it was only her mind playing tricks.

Toadette: Oh...right then, gotta stay calm. I'm sure there is at least another way to get out of this place. Brr...well, that was weird. It just got more colder suddenly...

She looked around again and found a path leading more towards to the garden area near the statue.

Toadette: Oh, found it!

She ran relievingly towards the path. But, as soon ashe blinked, it had seemed the statue had moved closer to her. She screamed.

Toadette: AAH!! What the hell is going on? That can not be a coincidence...

She eyed the statue carefully, but she wanted to look away because of it's freaky grin, but it had seemed that the grin was more wider than the first and second time she saw it.

Toadette: Oh jeeze, get ahold of yourself Toadette...statues can not move!

She moved towards the path, but still looking at the statue, just in case it was moving. As she got to the path, she found that it was a dead end.

Toadette: Oh, man!! Now where do I go?

As she looked back at the statue, she shrieked in fear and jumped in shock. The statue was looking right at her. It's grin seemed to be getting wider by the minute.

Toadette: No...please, leave me alone! I don't wanna die!!

She backed up as far away as she can, but the one of the hedges stopped her. She was in a dead end.

Toadette: Please...please don't hurt me...please don't...

She started to cry, but the water in her eyes made her blink. The statue got even closer to her. It was about 5 feet away from toadette. She can almost feel like the statue was breathing on her. She was too scared to think how much closer the statue would be if she blinked again. Her tears got the best of her and she blinked. There was a very terrifying, horrible, deadly scream. A scream so terrifying that it would leave you petrified, but it wasn't Toadettes. Toadette slowly opened her eyes and found that she was lying on the grass in the garden. Goombella and Koops ran over to her.

Koops: Oh my god! Are you okay!?

Toadette: ...no I'm not. There was this area with hedges in it and there was this statue and-

She looked toward the area where the hdges were, but they seemed to have disappeared.

Toadette: ...can we just get out of here please! I'm really starting to dislike this place...

Goombella and Koops got her up and went back in to the mansion.

Goombella: So...what did happen? Were you in a different part of the garden, because we couldn't find you...

Toadette: Y-yes. I was in this hedge maze, and I saw this statue with this god awful grin. And everytime I blinked, it got closer to me somehow and after all that...it was just awful!! I'm gonna ahve nightmares for days!!

Tiny and Parakarry entered the living room.

Tiny: Hey, what are you guys doing?

Koops: Oh...just talking I guess. What were you guys doing?

Parakarry: Just hanging out in the foyer. We weren't really too fond of seing any ghosts, so we thought the foyer would be a safe place.

Goombella: Mmm. We were out in the garden and we heard some footsteps, but we thought it was just a squirrel or something.

Parakarry: Right. I need to use the bathroom. Be right back...

As he went upstairs, he heard a whisper behind him.

Parakarry: Huh? Who's there?

But he decided to ignore it. He went up to the floor and into the bathroom. He heard the same whisper again, only a bit louder.

It sounded like: Don't...go...in...there...

Parakarry: Okay, this is starting to freak me out... -goes into the bathroom-

The bathroom looked like any regular bathroom. Mirrors, toilets, sinks, and showers.

He looked in the mirror and saw that he looked incredibly tired. He turned on the water in the sink, and washed his face to cleanse his pores. He looked back in the mirror and shrieked as he saw a man with black eyes in the mirror, looking at him. Parakarry looked behind him, but there was no one. He looked back in the mirror and he still saw him.

Parakarry: Who the hell are you!?

The man disappeared. Water rushing was heard. It was coming from the bathtub! He opened the sliding door and saw water in the tub.

Parakarry: Wait a second, how could have water come in this fast?

He touched the water and he jumped as it was very hot. He then felt somebody grab his head, and dunked in the water.

Parakarry screamed as the hot water singed his skin. He couldn't get back up to the surface, something was pulling him down! He screamed to death, hoping somebody would hear him, but no one would come. His skin was starting to tear a bit from the water. He only had a little air left until he couldn't breathe any more. But, that was it. Parakarry ran out of air and died, unfortunately, with the very hot water, still tearing his skin, piece by piece.

End. Of. Chapter.

Rate it. Review it. Text it. Favorite it. Alert it. 


End file.
